Llave del corazon
by Princesita Perversa
Summary: XD es una adaptacion de un fic con el mismo titulo en ingles ya saben XD Natsu borracho, Lucy lo lleva a casa y pasan cosas raras.


Adaptacion de Sony 89 al español

XD por que no tengo imaginación….pero me encanto este fic.

"Vamos Lucy!"

Natsu estaba sentado en el suelo mirando a su rubia amiga. Tenia la espresion de un niño con un problema muy dificil de resolver.

El gremio estaba vacio. Los unicos que quedaban eran Natsu, Erza, Lucy y por supuesto Mirajane. El resto de los integrantes de Fairy Tail ya habia ido a su casa por que...eran las cuatro de la mañana.

Lucy rodo los ojos y suspiro. Estaba cansada y quería ir a casa, pero Natsu la matuvo alli.

"No, Natsu...no voy a tomar otra copa de tequila contigo, ademas ya estas borracho..."

Eso era cierto. Gray y Natsu, habian comenzado una pelea...otra vez. Esta vez acerca de la bebida. Gray perdio y...estaba en el piso durmiendo como un bebe.

"Pero Lucy! tengo que celebrar!" grito y se levanto para abrazarla, era muy empalagozo cuando estaba borracho.

Lucy se sonrojo un poco. Por supuesto que estaba acostumbrada a la proximidad con su compañero, pero ultimamente algo habia cambiado. Se sentia un poco incomodo ser abrazada por Natsu especialmente cuando se apretaba contra ella.

.

Mirajane suspiro y se froto los ojos. "No Natsu, Lucy tiene razon, es hora de ir a casa"

Ella tambien queria dormir y decidio lavar el resto de los trastes al dia siguiente.

Erza, despues de estar asombrosamente tranquila por todo el dia, se levanto y tomo al bello durmiente de Gray.

"Ven aqui..." dijo y lo levanto. "Lucy, hazme un favor y lleva a Natsu a casa ¿De acuerdo? No creo que pueda encontar el camino solo, yo llevare a Gray a la suya"

Lucy queria protestar. Ella sabia que a Natsu le encantaba invadir su apartamento, pero lo arrastraria hasta llegar ahi?

Antes de que pudiera decir nada, Erza ya habia abandonado el gremio.

Lucy ayudo a Natsu a ponerse de pie, suspiro. "Este va a ser un largo camino a casa"

"Buenas noches, Mira-san..."

"Buenas noches Lucy! buena suerte!" dijo Mira y sonrio. Esto podria ser interesante.

* * *

"Natsu! ¿Desde cuando eres tan pesado?" Lucy se quejaba mietras trataba de avanzar. Salamander tenia un brazo en sus hombros y se tambaleo a su lado mientras era arrastrado por su rubia amiga. Realmente no era capaz de caminar y estaba diciendo un monton de cosas sin sentido.

Caminaban por la oscura calle junto al rio, camino al apartamento de Lucy.

"Nee, Lucy-chan..." murmuro una vez mas, dejando su piel en tonos rojos. "Desde cuando hueles tan bien?" El sonrio. "Hueles como una vela...¿Quieres que te encienda?"

Lucy solto el brazo de Natsu y este cayo al suelo riendose.

El corazon de Lucy latia muy rapido, pero estaba enojada. "¿Qu-¿Que diablos pasa contigo!?"

Ella no sabia si habia recivido un elogio de Natsu pero su corazon bailaba. "Maldita sea... Y que con mi nombre ¿Desde cuando soy Lucy-chan?"

Natsu volvio a su espalda y se acerco a Lucy con sus brazos.

"Lucy-chan...ayudame a pararme!" Le rogo forcejeando con las piernas.

La rubia respiro profundamente y luego se arrodillo para ayudar al pelirrojo a subir.

"Honestamente Natsu..." suspiro, puso el brazo de Natsu una vez mas sobre sus hombros y siguio adelante.

Sorprendentemente, no pas mucho para que llegaran al apartamento. "Natsu, Natsu...Hey ¿Donde estan mis llaves?"

EL joven mago miro a su alrededor confuso y sonrio como solo un hombre borracho podria. "Ah Lucy-chan ¿Quieres entrar?"

Lucy no le hizo caso y comenzo a buscar sus llaves.

"Nee, Lucy-chan por que no usas otras llaves?" pregunto confuso y rio "Tu tienes muchas"

La rubia suspiro pero no respondio, finalmente se encontro con las llaves de su casa en su bolsa y abrio la puerta.

Natsu la abrazo desde atras y se echo a reir balbuceando sin sentido mientras Lucy lo arrastro dento y pateo la puerta para cerrarla. Ella prendio las luces y miro a su alrededor.

Lucy queria decir algo pero su corazon comenzo a latir de nuevo y contuvo la respiarcion. Podia sentir brazos de Natsu rodearla de la espalda a la cintura, recargo su cabeza en su hombro derecho y pudo sentir su aliento. Olia a tequila por supuesto.

El joven mago de fuego apreto y acerco a Lucy mas cerca.

Ella trago saliva estaba demasiado conmocionada para hacer nada "N-Natsu ¿Que haces? ¿Te sientes bien?"

El movio ligeramente la cabeza "Simplemente no quiero que me dejes todavia..." Susurro.

Lucy cerro los ojos y trato de calmarse. La voz de Natsu le ponia la piel de gallina, no era dificil escaparse de el ya que estaba borracho asi que se alejo dos pasos de el.

"Vale yo me quedo un rato te lo prometo" le dijo pensado que de cualquier modo era su casa

"Yei!", se animo y empezo a correo alredor del apartamento, derribando una silla y cayendo sobre la cama. Lucy solo suspiro y le siguio

Fue a la cocina a hacerse un te. Bien podria hacer algo util ¿No? no iba a cojer sueño de todos modos.

Despues un tiempo buscando la tetera, oyo a Natsu mascullando algo. Y luego "Lucy! Ayudame!"

Confundida, giro la cabeza, y suspiro.

Natsu trataba de quitarse el chaleco pero en su estado de ebriedad se hizo todo un rollo. Quedo con los brazos al aire mientras su cabeza estaba en algun lugar del nudo.

"Lucy!!"

La rubia dejo la tetera y se acerco a Natsu "Bueno, bueno, aqui estoy, no te desesperes.." dijo y se puso de puntillas para llegar a su chaleco. Hubiera sido facil si Natsu puedira haberse quedado quieto, pero en lugar de eso, el se quejo "Lucy! date prisa!!!"

Lucy gruño y tiro con fuerza.

La fuerza usada provoco un viaje aereo sobre Natsu quedando ella contra su amigo. (¬ ¬ me encanta como puedo hacer que vuelen tanto XD)

"Uaaaaaaah"

En la mano derecha de Lucy estaba el chaleco de Natsu. Ambos quedaron tumbados en la cama, Natsu, encerrado entre el cuerpo de Lucy y el colchon, y Lucy no se atrevio a abrir los ojos.

"Oh dios mio,Oh dios mio,Oh dios mio,Oh dios mio,"

Natsu no queria levantarse. El cuerpo de Lucy era calido y siempre habia estado comodo con ella, Y ahora en su ebrio estado, sus instintos tomaron control de sus acciones, Despues de un rato puso su mano junto al cuerpo de Lucy y la empujo contra el colchon quedando ahora el de rodillas sobre ella.

Se tomo su tiempo para ver a su amiga, una hermosa amiga. Lucy abrio los ojos y Natsu decidio que le gustaban. Eran la cosa mas hermosa.

La joven quizo levantarse sero fue detenida por Natsu quien levanto su mano izquierda y tomo la mejilla de Lucy bajando el pulgar lentamente hacia sus labios de cereza. El sonrio y ella...fue incapaz de moverse.

"Gracias, Lucy.." murmuro y se inclino sobre Lucy quien, sorprendida cerro los ojos, y se sorprendio mas cuando sintio los labios de Natsu, no directamente en ella, si no en la comisura izquierda de sus labios.

"Que..."

Entonces se escucho un sonido normal para el...estaba roncando.

Lucy, shockeada, yacia debajo de el, sin saber que hacer. Los latidos de su corazon poco a poco se calmaron y respiro profundamente.

El sonido de la tetera interrumpio su confusion, y se arrastro por debajo del cuerpo de Natsu, quien siguio dormido.

Lucy corrio hacia la estufa y quito la tetera del fuego.

Al ver que Natsu seguia dormido salio de la cocina y corrio a la sala.

Despues de llegar alli, se inclino contra la puerta y toco con cuidado el area besada por Natsu. Ella sonrio, una triste sonrisa.

"Probablemente no recuerde nada mañana..."penso y se fue a dormir al sillon.

XD eso es todo...que pensaban sucios? XD


End file.
